


Simple is a lie

by Raven_44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Din Djarin, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gay Parents, M/M, POV Din Djarin, POV Luke Skywalker, POV Multiple, POV Original Female Character, Protective Din Djarin, Season/Series 02, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_44/pseuds/Raven_44
Summary: It was a simple supply run.  Din and Luke should not have been ambushed on a neutral planet. They should not have found Din's parent. They should definitely not die.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Simple is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! Feel free to just say hi.

Simple situations are always complicated. Ever since the kid came into the picture things can never just be simple. The mission was meant to be an easy supply pick up. It was meant to be a quick two day trip on a neutral planet. Of course this is never how it actually goes.

Din and Luke waist no time landing on Aridus to gather their supplies for the school. The trip has been planned for weeks, it's nothing out of the ordinary. It's warm, almost hot for Din under the helmet. It's nowhere near the worst heat he's ever experienced. As they walk into town it worsens, sparking through his body. Beside him Luke's pace slows just enough for Din to notice his body tense. 

"What?" Din asks, his voice coming out deep and quiet. Luke takes a minute to look around and asses the situation. Din knows him well enough to know his body screams danger. Din can sense it too. 

Luke's speed picks up again, faster than before. Din trails behind him trying to follow his lead and stay calm. "We need cover. Something is not right-" if Luke says anything else Din doesn't hear. The blaster shoots right past Luke and slams into Din's helmet. 

Flashes of green and red flood his visor. Slowly Luke comes into focus again. Din stands, hiding himself behind the protection of Luke. Only taking a moment to stable himself and conceal the urge to vomit. He tries hard not to let the pounding of his head get in the way. 

There are Droids surrounding them and Luke is doing his best to deflect each shot. Panic begins to rise in Din; more and more droids take the place of every fallen one. He slides sideways against the wall of the building they are pushed against, shooting droids in his path. He reaches out for Luke touching his back and pulling him along the wall. Din can feel the energy leaving Luke, can sense how tired he is, and panic takes over his body.

Hyper focus adrenaline floods Din's body and he continues to shoot down any droid not already on the ground. A flash of movement from in the wall yanks him in, and he continues to fall. He slams the ground armor clanging together making his head spin. Seconds later Luke comes crashing through the wall, falling on top of Din. He grunts rolling off of him and laying on the ground.

****  
"Are you alright?" Luke's voice is smaller than he means it to be. He feels drained, completely exhausted. From his side Luke can see Din sit, expelling a groan that sounds deeper coming through his modulator. Din looks ok, tired and stressed, but ok. Din sighs again, nodding his head and moving to stand up. "Where are we?" Luke asks shifting to sit up and stand. 

Din leans down to help Luke, pulling him against his chest. It helps calm Luke's nerves. "I have no idea," Din says. They walk further into the dark a couple of paces to asses the situation. Luke is leaning against Din, trying to keep him close. There is a light that sparkles on their left, pulling Luke's attention. In an instant they have their weapons back out in front of them.

"Hello," a small man, about as tall as Luke's knees, stands in front of them. He is dressed in a small wrap around cloak that trails to the floor. The light from his head lights up the room and shows them his young weary features. Luke stands watching him from across the room. He reaches out through the force, feeling his way through the man and the building surrounding them. 

Luke lowers his lightsaber and feels himself begin to relax against Din. The man walks forward ignoring Din's blaster still pointed towards him. Luke watches as the mans hand extends to them and hold in front of him. Luke is pulled closer to Din, almost being pushed behind him. "Hello sir, my name is Irgo," he sounds young, only eighteen or nineteen years old. 

Luke feels him again searching his mind. Finding nothing, he reached out to shake the mans hand. "I'm Luke Skywalker. This is D-".

" Mando," Din interrupted, Luke watched him as he looks through the man, staring him down. He knows all too well how intimidating Din's helmet can make him look. Luke raises his hand up to Din's arm and waits for him to look up. He watches Din relax and lower his blaster. 

"Where are we? I sense others here but what is this place?" Luke sees the man turn back to him. A smile spreading across his face. He nodded and took a few steps back from them. 

The man turned to walk back into the hallway throwing a gesture behind him for them to follow. "We are refugees sir, the imperials came in weeks ago. We hide in the tunnels. We created secret doors in the walls to safely run for supplies," he explained. They continue to walk until they enter a large room littered with people.

****  
Irgo returned from a supply run only moments before the commotion started. Blasters firing so loud it begins to feel like the imperial guards were in their tunnels. Luma feels it, deeper than most people. She knows droid blasters, has been in their presence more than once. The sounds trigger her memories, bringing back visions of the slaughter at their home. It was years ago, but the dread that fills her can only be triggered by remembering the death of her son. The way the droid hovered over him weapons out, him sitting unarmed in the hatch they hid him in.

Luma remembers it every day, replays it in her head. Her husband Dun tries his best to comfort her on days like this, with the banging of blasters, but it becomes too much. She hides, trying to calm herself trying to remain unnoticed by the people around them. Luma doesn't realise how long it's been until the blasters stop suddenly. It goes dangerously silent.

Minutes later Irgo enters the room with two men in tow. Luma watches them cling to one another like a lifeline. He walks them to the far corner of the room and they slide to the ground. The armored man, a mandalorian, sits against the corner of the connecting walls. The smaller man very nearly collapses on top of him. They look at each other make eye contact, in a way, before slumping into a heap. 

Watching the moment shared between the two feels strange. It is clear they care for each other, and seeing them together, feels forbidden. Luma looks away allowing the small illusion of privacy to the two. The mandalorian's helmet stays on even as his head begins to fall into sleep.

Luma can't help but remember the stories about rogue mandalorian creeds that don't remove their helmets, like the ones that saved Dun and herself during the attack. She often thinks about how it would be to live like that. The loneliness of never seeing anyone without a shield skewing the view; of not having a soul in the world know what you look like. It's a very different life, one she doesn't think she would survive.

Luma hears screams erupt from further down the tunnel. More blasters begin to fire and echo around them. People at the entrance of the big room begin to panic and barricade the door with anything in sight. From the corner of her eye Luma can see the man and the mandalorian jump up and pull out their weapons. 

The door shakes, the mandalorian pushes people back. The door continues to shake harder with very minute. People leave the big room and run down the tunnel in hopes of escaping the inevitable. They are the only ones left in the big room but Luma and Dun stays seated, if it's their time so be it. She watches the two men, stand alone in front of the door. They lock eyes, mostly, and hold each others gaze. The mandalorian looks sad his shoulders slightly turned forward. He unhooks a saber from his belt and stands ready to release it.

The man doesn't look away from him. He looks concerned, and deep in thought. "Din," he says. The name of her son catching Luma's undivided attention. Only looking away to share a meaningful glance with Dun. "Din, you have to go. Continue down the tunnel, help the people get out. You need to get home to Grogu." He looks sad like the words hurt to say. The door is practically vibrating in its hinges.

Before the man can finished Luma sees the mandalorian- Din is shaking his head. "I have armor Luke I'll be fine. You should go, you have a family and a school to take care of. People need you, and I need you to not die," he says, already beginning to give a disapproving look to the man- Luke as he detached a saber like Din's from his belt.

"He is your child Din, please leave and go home to him." The man Luke sounds desperate. "As well as all of Mandalore. Just in case you forgot, you do have a planet to rule," he adds as a last resort. The mandalorian shakes his head again straightening his posture. The door cracks open moving enough for a droid arm to fall through, but the force of the door making it immobile. "Din Djarin, I love you. And you better make it out of this." Luma gasps from the wall where she is sitting. Her heart breaks at hearing the name she long lost. Her husband watching the two men intently with an odd look on his face. They watch as Luke reaches up to Din and pulls him down, ever so gently bringing their forheads together.

They pull apart with the squeak of the door budging against the floor just a fraction more. Luma sees Luke spare a knowing look back toward them. She stands and helps Dun to his feet. With one more squeak of the door they make their way out of the big room to flee down the tunnel. She spares a glance to the two men, they are both facing the door looking at each other a moment longer. Luke expertly releasing the blade to a bright green saber, and Din releasing the the blade of a brilliantly glowing, black saber. They look to one another before nodding, Luke raising his arm to the door and releasing the jam to allow the droids entry.

Luma turns to her husband with a sad look and the feeling of dread. They turn and run down the tunnels to a safer place, knowing they may be leaving their son to die, for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the basic thought I had and wanted to write is that Din's parents see him and this guy being all cute and gooey but not knowing its him. Then right before they go into battle they mandalorian kiss and Luke says Din's name. Its suppose to be a big oh shit moment. Anyway I did my best. This was writen and edited in one day. I mostly wrote this just to get myself out of writers block. 
> 
> If anyone wants a before or after fix, or for me to make this into a series I can do that I just need to see some interest. (Meaning I need exactly one person to say they want it). 
> 
> Feel free to comment it makes my day!


End file.
